1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a nasal mask, particularly a nasal mask having the function of air filtering, controlled release of medication, or an ergonomic nasal mask, or a multi-functional nasal mask that can filter air, control release of medication, and offer ergonomic comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
The emission of exhausts from motorcycles, cars, factories, power plants, and waste treatment plants and dusts around cement factories and construction sites have made air pollution an increasingly serious problem. Many city dwellers choose to wear mask when they go out to keep off filthy particles in the air. Traditional masks cover both the nose and the mouth, making its wear inconvenient to the user. In addressing this problem, a prior art disclosed in Taiwan Patent No.469833 relates to an insertion-type nasal filter which consists of a main body having two activated carbon pieces; said main body has a pair of large-diameter sleeve insert connected by a horizontal strip, and said pair of sleeve insert respectively has an entry hole. The main body of aforesaid nasal mask is made of soft material and may be fitted into nasal cavity of different sizes to closely engage the walls of nostril. The two activated carbon pieces are adhered to air inhalation hole to filter air passing through into the nasal passages.
Another prior art as illustrated in Taiwan Patent No.326693 discloses a nasal insert with filtering effect comprising two nasal cannula and two activated carbon filters, wherein said nasal cannula has a unitarily connected netted base and a unitarily connected netted cap with a space retainer formed in between for placement of activated carbon filters. A flexible connecting piece is arranged between the two nasal cannula which can be secured on the bridge of nose. The cylindrical activated carbon filters are mounted in the space retainer with the netted cap closed before the cannulas are inserted into the nostril. The connecting member between the cannula is secured on the bridge of nose and the two cannula are secured inside the nostrils without slip-off.
The insertion-type nasal masks of the prior art represent an improvement of conventional mask, but both the nasal mask and nasal cannula have smooth surface design such that the smooth surface is unable to form a seal with the nasal cavity and the insert tends to slip off. Their filtering effect also comes into question. The prior art could filter particulates in the air and activate the air, but the use of activated carbon filter only does not provide therapeutic or health effect, hence restricting the functions of the nasal mask.
To address the drawbacks of prior art that use only activated carbon filter and tend to slip off due to the inability to form a seal with the nasal cavity, the present invention provides a nasal mask having the multiple functions of air filtering, controlled release of medication and ergonomic construction. Said nasal mask, through the design of main body that conforms to the internal walls of the nasal cavity, securely engages the nasal cavity that does not slip easily and is more comfortable to wear than smooth-surfaced nasal mask or nasal cannula disclosed in the prior art. By placing filter material having bactericidal, bacteriostatic or controlled medication release effect in the filtration device disposed in the main body, the nasal mask can be worn for health or therapeutic purpose. The nasal mask of the present invention can also be connected with a medical appliance, such as oxygen tube or other medical instrument to provide more advanced treatment. The nasal mask provided herein can also be used in animals with a nasal construction to prevent the transmission of infectious disease among animals or for treatment.